


Vanish : Ragnarok

by littlemissacorn



Series: Vanish [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, Sad times, battles, sorry I can't help myself, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissacorn/pseuds/littlemissacorn
Summary: The second instalment of the Vanish series! That's right the Antihero™ has returned better and stronger than ever. But what shall her newest adventure uncover about our girl Alexa?





	1. Vanish : Assisting the God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to our second adventure! Now strap in and prepare, also to all you newbies finding this please read the first instalment before this one otherwise it won't make much sense!

Clint was pacing up and down the porch of his new farm house. He had retired for a while, which he enjoyed. He needed a break after what he had been through but it wasn’t long before he was dragged out of retirement and into another battle! I mean it was better than golf, right? 

Now his big Asgardian friend was asking for his help.

“Sir Barton!” Thor boomed as he landed in front of the farm house.

“Hello Thor, good to see you.”

The two men chatted a little as they made their way inside where Laura had made some coffee.

“So, how can I help you?” Clint asked as he took a sip.

“Well, my brother has been causing trouble again, as I'm sure you've heard.”

Clint sat up a little at the mention of Loki (he may still have a tiny grudge). “Oh, I thought he had turned a corner when he helped you find your father.” He said hiding his disgust for the man quite well.

“Well so did I. Now he’s back to his tricks again but he now has a helper who you apparently know quite well.” 

Clint sat up again and gestured for Thor to continue.

“You are familiar with a man called Edward Pasco?”

Clint’s blood began to boil at the man’s name. He hadn’t forgotten what had happened with Alexa. “Yes, unfortunately.”

“Well, he and Loki have teamed up. Loki broke him out of prison and now they're off causing havoc. I need you to help me find them and stop them before something terrible happens.”

Clint thought for a bit. Could he really tolerate seeing the two people he loathed the most in the world?

Yes he could.

“Ok, I'm in. But there’s someone else we’re going to need.”


	2. Vanish : Luchadores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Clint think he can find Alexa? And what is Loki up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! There is some spanish in this to which I have already forgotten the translation but it's not that important. Enjoy!

“What do you mean she’s not here?!” Clint yelled at the guard.

Thor looked perplexed as he watched his tiny friend yell at the man, who was easily double his height.

“She broke out along time ago, sir. We have searched for her everywhere but she seems to have vanished from the planet.” The guard said sternly.

Clint stormed out of the prison with Thor trailing after him.

“Sir Clint, if you tell me who this lady is I may be able to help you find her.” Thor said as he got into Clint’s truck.

“Her name is Alexa Hensen, she is also known as Vanish. She knows Pasco all too well and can easily help us bring him down.”

Thor went deep in thought. He had heard the name before but didn’t know why. “What do you know about her? Any favourite places or adventures?”

“Well she has had many adventures!” Clint laughed thinking back to some of the stories she had told him. “She has been a pirate, a cat burglar. She even said once she’d love to be a mexican wrestler!”

Thor and Clint shared a look before heading off to Mexico in search of Alexa.

-POV Change-

Alexa looked into the mirror of her locker. She prepared herself for a fight. Sure, she wasn’t like the other wrestlers. They were huge, muscly men in tight shorts and tight masks, some peoples dream would probably to have one of them between their thighs, in fact Alexa would be kidding herself if she hadn’t thought of that a couple of times before they had wriggled out of her grasp and tried to knock her out.

“Cinco minuetos, Señorita de la Muerte.” One of the men shouted through the door.

Alexa took one last look at herself, her mask was a traditionally patterned red and black along with her sports bra and shorts to match that showed her newly materialised abs and scars from her time in prison.

“Señoras y Señores bienvenidos al anillo, la Señorita de la Muerte…” The announcer spoke as Alexa strutted into the ring to face her opponent. 

They stared each other down as the announcer started the count down. 

As soon as Alexa heard the bell ring she caught the fist coming at her face, twisting it as she jumped onto his back and tackled him to the ground of the grimy ring. She pinned him firmly as he shrieked in pain as she continued to twist his wrist until he submitted.

The rounds went on very similarly as Alexa continued to beat the man every time until she was declared champion. 

She stood on the ropes of the ring with her fists in the air and a thin layer of sweat covering her as the crowd cheered for her.

-POV Change-

Clint was in shock. 

Alexa was a Mexican wrestler! And a good one at that.

Thor was thoroughly enjoying himself as he watched the battle. Why had no one taken him to these things before? He had a new love for this Midgardian sport.

Clint had managed to shake off most of his shock before he turned to Thor and told him to follow him backstage.

They wondered around for a while until they came across a small locker room with a small person sitting on a bench. Their long dark hair in a braid down to their waist.

It was her.

“Lex?” Clint said quietly as he stepped into the room.


	3. Vanish : Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has found Alexa and Thor has a new favourite sport. But for how long will their lucky streak last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have nothing to say on this chapter other than Alexa is going to be a badass as usual!

Alexa stood up as she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and ran into his arms.

“Oh my god, it’s you! It’s really you! Your here… And you brought a friend. Clint what’s going on?”

Clint took a deep breath as Thor stepped forward to introduce himself.

“Hello, I am Thor of Asgard.” He step forward and picked Alexa up in a giant bear hug.

“I’m Alexa of who gives a fuck, but you can call me Lex I guess.” Alexa coughed out as best she could as she was squeezed by the huge man. “Clint, why is he hugging me?”

“Is this not a Midgardian greeting? Oh well I apologise Lady Lex.” He boomed as he set a coughing Alexa back on her feet.

“No problem buddy and it’s just Lex.” She said still trying to get air back into her lungs. “So, how can I help you guys?”

“Well this big guy’s brother is causing trouble with our old friend.” Clint said, hold back his glee at being reunited with Alexa. “And we want your help in stopping them before they destroy the planet.”

Alexa stared at Clint and Thor. She didn’t know if she could face him again. She spent enough time in prison having him assisting with the torture she was put through. Physical pain she could tolerate, psychological she could not.

“I don’t know guys. I…” She was soon cut off as she heard voices approaching her locker room. “Quick get in there!” She said as she pointed and shoved the large and slightly smaller man into a small shower cubical.

“Ah, Señores! How nice it is to see you!” Alexa started.

“Cut the crap Alexa, why did you win.” The smallest of the three men said.

“Well it’s called skill. You see…”

“We told you to lose. We had an agreement.” The next man stated clearly.

“Well, maybe if you gave me a better opponent we…” Alexa was cut off as she was pushed against the wall by her throat by the largest man.

“Maybe we should inform the police of your little - past experiences.” He said through gritted teeth as he squeezed her neck a little bit.

“I don’t think that’s an option.” Alexa said darkly before she kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying head first into a wall and knocking him out cold.

She took down the smaller man by punching him in the face and then the last man as he held his gun out at her. She grabbed his arm and similarly to her stunt in the ring twisted his arm around his back before slamming his head onto the bench with her forearm.

Thor and Clint peeked their heads around the curtain of the cubical to look at what the kerfuffle had been about.

“I think I will take you up on your offer.” Alexa with a quiet laugh as they surveyed her mess with quiet astonishment.


	4. Vanish : Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa is getting to know her new friend Thor in the only way you can get to know an Asgardian!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Kids don't drink! It may seem fun but the after effects are brutal.

Alexa was having a great time in the truck. 

She and Thor were singing along to songs on the radio as they past bottles of tequila and Asgardian liquor between each other after Alexa insisted they shared.

They had just finished acing ‘Sweet Dreams’ by Beyonce and were moving onto ‘Living on a Prayer’ by Bon Jovi.

Thor had no idea what these Midgardian hymns were but was enjoying shouting the lyrics along with Alexa, using their alcohol bottles as microphones.

Clint on the other hand was gripping the steering wheel tightly, hoping that they would pass out soon. 

He had gotten drunk with Alexa once before, although she seemed to be completely sober, whereas he was completely out of his mind. But this time Alexa seemed very buzzed. Probably the stronger Asgardian liquor.

Eventually they both fell fast asleep clutching their respective bottles as they passed through the border.

They’d be home soon.

-Time Jump-

Alexa and Thor were awoken by he slam of the truck door. 

“Oh wow, I haven’t had a hangover in a while.” Alexa said clutching her head as it swarmed with the dreaded after effects.

“Oh mere mortal, you did very well for a Midgardian!” Thor said quieter than usual in an attempt to stop the truck from spinning.

Clint just laughed at them as he walked up to his house to get them some water and pills ready for when they eventually get out of the truck.

Alexa and Thor stumbled carefully towards the house, clutching each other trying to stop themselves from throwing up.

“LEXIEEEEEE!!!!” Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel yelled as they jumped onto her knocking her out of Thor’s hold and onto the ground.

“Hi munchkins.” Alexa winced as Thor tried to hold in his laughter.

Eventually Thor carried Alexa and the kids into the house, cursing himself for hitting his already sore head on the door frame. He put them down and the kids ran off to play whilst Alexa gingerly stumbled to a chair and sat down.

“Remind me never to drink with you again.” Alexa said with a groan as she took the water and pills from Laura as she gave her a small hug.

“I agree, Lex.” Thor chuckled as he too took water and pills from Clint.

“Now, please enlighten me to what the fuck has been happening.” Alexa smiled.


	5. Vanish : Men!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa is back at the house but what has happened and what will they do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go. The next few chapters are just build up for the big adventure stuff that shall happen.

Alexa sat in the chair dumbfounded as she watched videos of the Dr and Loki attack, pillage and kill people. Innocent people. Clint had even managed to find footage of Loki breaking him out of the all too familiar cell. She also noticed her cell still left in the same state as it had been before she 'checked out'. It was even still covered in her own blood from the beatings, which she had used to write ‘Goodbye, Fuckers!’ on the wall before she left! She laughed at that and Clint gave her a weird look.

“So, what’s the plan lads?” She asked, still smiling slightly.

“We need to get Loki back to Asgard and Edward Pasco behind bars once more!” Thor concluded.

“So how do we do that?” Alexa asked again as Lila came to show her a picture she had drawn.

Thor went silent and looked at Clint who just shrugged.

“Honestly, we hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Clint admitted, scratching his head slightly.

Alexa smiled and ruffled Lila’s hair as she took the picture of a unicorn. “So - what your saying is we have no plan, no idea where they are and I just got drunk with a God in the back of your truck, meanwhile his psychopathic brother could be destroying the planet along with our old friend Dr Dick-for-brains.” 

The look Alexa gave the men made them feel uneasy. The wrestling had taught her how to intimidate only using her eyes. And by Gods was she terrifying!

“Well, I guess we should have thought this through.” Thor said as he scratched the back of his head.

“You think!” Alexa laughed as Nathaniel sat in her lap and gave her a cookie that he had made. Alexa giving him a one armed hug as thanks and took a bite. She had really missed these kids!

“Well, do you have any ideas?” Clint said, slightly annoyed.

Alexa put Nathaniel down, swallowed her cookie and stood up. 

“Well as you know; You should never leave a man to do a woman’s job! Am I right Laura?”

“Hell yeah, girl!”

They then high-fived and Alexa got to work.

God it was good to be back!


	6. Vanish : Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa has a plan! But how will it go down with the men?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still pre-adventure shizzle going down but we do get to see the return of one of our little friends.

“Ok, we’re done!” Alexa smiled at Laura and Lila as they rolled their map out in front of Thor and Clint.

Cooper brought in the toys they had decided on and Alexa held them upas she took them out of the box.

“Right, Loki is the cat, Dr Funny-face (she had to tone it down at Laura's request, there were kids present!) is the chess pawn. Clint your Belle, Thor your Pikachu and I am Captain America.” Alexa declared proudly.

“Why can’t I be Captain America? This is Avengerist!” Clint complained loudly.

“It isn’t Avengerist your just not awesome enough to be Captain America.” Lila said matter of factly. 

Clint just sulked. "But I'm his best friend!"

"Ha! Your not his best friend, I am!" Thor laughed in Clint's face.

"Nuh uh!" Clint retorted as Alexa rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh yes I am Sir Barton. Sir Steve said so himself!" 

"And I said nuh uh!" Clint challenged

"Oh for goodness sake! Both of you stop arguing!" Laura said staring them down with a mother stare.

“What is this small yellow being I am represented by?” Thor asked whilst studying it carefully on the table in an attempt to avoid Laura's gaze.

“I am not going into this now! Cooper will explain it later after I have explained the plan, ok?” Alexa glared at the men in front of her, daring them to say one more thing. 

They didn’t.

“Good. So we are assuming Loki and Pasco are in the same place and we have narrowed it down to three locations.” Alexa stated as she moved the pieces across the glittery world map Lila had drawn. “Either Australia, where you left Loki.” Alexa gave Thor a little glare. “England, where Pasco is from or New York.”

“Why New York?” Clint asked.

“That’s where everything seems to fucking happen!” Alexa said. Laura gave her a look as Lila giggled.

“Alright.” Clint said as he held in his laughter.

“So I propose we go to Australia and there you can help us trace your steps with Loki.” 

Lila moved the figures in a walking motion around the sparkly continent. 

“Then we shall go to England, where I shall show you everywhere I know Pasco went to.” 

Lila did the same walking motion for England. 

“And finally, we shall go to New York, where I assume they would’ve been all along, have a huge city destroying battle, which shall result in Pasco behind bars, you taking Loki back to Asgard and me drinking myself into the next century.” 

Lila gave up motioning and just put the toys down on the map.

“Sounds marvellous! Well done Lex!” Thor applauded as Alexa bowed.

“Just one problem.” Clint said causing Alexa to glare at him. “How will we get to Australia when we don’t have a jet and you have no idea what it looks like so you can’t teleport us?”

“Oh silly Clint. That’s why I called in a favour.

Cooper flew his toy helicopter onto the map over the US as the sound of a helicopter flew one of Clint’s fields outside. 

Alexa smiled at Clint and Thor as she made her way to greet the helicopter.

“Captain Hook!!” Alexa shouted as Fury got out of the aircraft and gave Alexa a hearty bro-fist.

“What’s up Lex, Thor, Clint.” Fury said as he nodded at the rest.

“What the…” Clint started. “How did you two…”

“Well someone wasn't too busy to visit me in prison.” Alexa smiled as they walked into the house.


	7. Vanish : Loki's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Loki want with Dr Pasco and what's his plan with him and the Earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still build up sorry! Got to have you on the edge!

Loki had been pacing.

His mind had been preoccupied with a search of his own whilst looking for Odin with Thor.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

That’s why he found him to help.

To be honest Loki didn’t like Edward Pasco. He was creepy, always smiling and laughing manically! It made him uneasy. But he was his only hope to find them, maybe go back to the way things had been.

Back when he knew where they were - who they were - what they were doing.

Back when he could know until everything started happening and fath-… Odin made him disconnect his life from theirs. That’s when the hatred really started, not when he chose Thor over him to rule Asgard, Loki always knew that would happen. No - when he took away his only chance at having a life.

Loki clenched his fist and ground his jaw together.

And Edward noticed, causing his creepy smile to get even broader. By gods did he hate that man! But he could get rid of him soon, after he’d found them he’d return that creep to his rightful home behind bars.

But that was the problem - where was he going to find them. He had no idea only vague memories of places he used to go. It had been years since he had been to Earth not with the intention to take over it.

This was going to be a long search but what if they didn’t want to see him. What if he was too late.

He hadn’t been in touch for years, what if they had moved on?

What would he do with himself if they were with someone else. If some other mere mortal had replaced him! He would never be able to live with himself.

He had to find them, to know they were ok. 

Worst of all he had to trust Edward Pasco.


	8. Vanish : We're Going on a Trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of an adventure to remember!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go... Just so you know you can contact me on my tumblr at marveladdictionfiction, where I also have started to post Vanish (only the first series so far)! Love you guys x

Alexa was dancing with Thor in the kitchen to ‘Play That Funky Music’ by Wild Cherry. Thor seemed to enjoy this kind of music and Alexa was just happy to have someone to dance with.

Clint had banned Alexa from the living room as he talked to Fury, claiming “The adults need to talk” meaning Alexa made Thor stay with her in the kitchen.

“So they beat her?” Clint asked in a whisper.

“No, Barton. Don’t do this to yourself.” Fury replied firmly.

“No, I want to know.”

“Fine. Yes they did. She would often be dragged into the visiting room due to broken bones, lack of energy or just too close to going unconscious before I came. She always had black eyes and was littered in bruises, cut and sores.” Fury raised his eyebrows at Clint in an “are you happy now motion”.

Clint just stared into his coffee sadly. He couldn’t believe he was 'too busy' to visit her, his best friend, his daughter. Well not biologically but that’s what she felt like to him. The idea of her being hurt and he not being there to protect her was just upsetting.

“Anyway, that’s why we planned for her to break out. I set her up a nice little spot in Mexico to lie low and the rest, I'm pretty sure, you know.” Fury concluded.

Clint nodded slowly, still disappointed in himself.

“Clint, can we come in now?” Alexa whined from the kitchen, wanting a bigger space to dance in.

“Yeah sure.” Clint said still processing everything, as Alexa and Thor twirled (that’s right Thor twirled) into the room with ‘Boogie Wonderland’ by Earth Wind and Fire blasted from the speakers in the kitchen.

Clint watched Alexa dance happily to the music as he made a silent promise to protect her from everything. No matter what he would never let anyone harm a single hair on her head, without him taking their heads.

-Time Jump-

“Come on! Let’s go, let’s go!” Alexa shrieked as she dragged Thor by his hand to the awaiting helicopter with him holding their duffle bags as best he could without dropping them.

Clint laughed as he said his millionth good bye to Laura.

“Come on Romeo! Juliette isn’t going anywhere!” Alexa yelled from the air craft.

“Ok, I won’t be gone too long…” Clint started before he was cut off by Alexa pressing the horn. 

“I didn’t know helicopters had horns!” Laura laughed and kissed Clint’s cheek. “Now be good and good luck with the two children!”

Clint waved to his little family as he made his way to the helicopter. Once he reached it Alexa and Thor had already started the karaoke.

This was going to be a long trip!


	9. Vanish : Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team has arrived in the land of Australia! But what adventures await and will they find Loki and the Dr?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me again! Sorry for the delay I've had the worst writers block and also no time to write this but I have now so here you go. Enjoy!

Clint landed the helicopter just outside of Sydney whilst Alexa and Thor finished their millionth song.

Thor and Alexa laughed and skipped out of the helicopter with a very tired and angry looking Clint, complete with an eye twitch and clenched fists. It had been a very long flight!

“So where to Pikachu?!” Alexa beamed whilst nudging and smiling at Clint as a small apology.

“Well we started in the city of Sid-Nee and fought many brave battles!” Thor said proudly.

“Helpful.” Alexa rolled her eyes. “So you don't know exactly where you went or where these fantastic, world ending battles took place?” 

“….. No.” Thor dropped his head in shame before perking up a little bit. “But I know someone who will.”

-Time Jump-

“Hello Daryl!!!!” Thor boomed as the small man opened his door. “I have returned and I have brought friends; Lady Alexa and Sir Barton!”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Daryl said slightly timidly and Alexa and Clint waved awkwardly from behind Thor. “How can I help you guys?”

“Some of your midgardian meed will do fine.” Thor said as he waltzed passed Daryl with Alexa and Clint following him in.

Daryl’s house was nice and homely but with a lot of what seemed to be Asgardian touches, probably from Thor.

Alexa leaned on the dining room table and Clint sat down. Thor, however, had his head in the fridge looking and eating through its contents.

“So Daryl, how did you meet Thor?” Clint asked trying to cover up the noises of Thor eating a leg of ham.

“Craigslist.” Daryl sighed, “I needed a roommate.”

“I feel you dude.” Alexa said as she offered her fist to Daryl for him to tentatively bro fist. “I had a roommate once. Tabatha but most people called her Stabatha.” Alexa laughed, “We had some fun times.”

“Did you meet her on craigslist?” Clint asked.

“No, prison.” Alexa said still looking around casually as Daryl stared wide-eyed at her.

“Now Daryl, can you tell us of where my adventures took me in this city of yours?” Thor said as he gnawed at the remaining meat on the ham joint.

“Erm, I’m not really sure. You went into the city a lot…” Daryl said still staring at Alexa.

“Well then we shall start there!” Thor boomed, very proud of himself.

“Woah there big guy. That isn't enough, do either of you remember any specific place you went to?” Clint asked.

“I don’t remember…” Thor said.

“He was drunk most of the time and I was at work.” Daryl muttered. Alexa high fived Thor.

“I have an idea!” Alexa said as she jumped up and started walking out of the house with the four men trailing after her.

-Time Jump-

Alexa, Clint, Thor and Daryl all sat at the back of the double-decker tour bus. Alexa bouncing excitedly in her seat wearing an ‘I Love Australia’ shirt and holding a stuffed toy koala, kangaroo and a nemo (totally for the kids not herself).

“So whats the plan Lex?” Clint asked whist eyeing all the other passengers carefully, checking for danger.

“I don’t have one I just love bus tours!” she said whilst still bouncing in her seat as Clint gave her an ‘are you serious look’. “What? I’m from London, I like buses!”

The tour bus filled up and then started trawling the city. Alexa excitedly pointed at things and poked Clint whilst Thor tried to remember if he knew any of these landmarks. Daryl just sat quietly, wishing he was at work.

“There Lex, I remember it!” Thor boomed proudly as he pointed at the Harbour Bridge.

“Well what are we still sitting here for!” Clint nudged Alexa to teleport them but she sulked, she really loved bus tours. “Come on. I’ll buy you a Dory.” And with that Alexa grabbed hold of the three men and teleported them to the top of the bridge.

“I think I’m going to be sick!” Daryl stuttered as he clung onto the railings and looked down at the cars beneath them.

“I remember this bridge! We had a very brave battle here whilst the automatic carriages rushed around underneath us!” Thor recounted.

None of them noticed the black swarm heading towards them.


	10. Vanish : Australia Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop ... Hammer Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go a nice little battle for you guys also a little bit of a certain unlucky agent. Bon appe-reading!

Sharon sat at her desk feeling very disgruntled. She had been through a lot of trauma recently, what with her aunt dying, her possible boyfriend running off with his friends. And of course, loosing Vanish.

She was still very angry about her breaking out of jail. In fact angry didn't cover it. She was furious.

Sharon stared at the security footage she was flicking mindlessly through, hoping to find a wisp of the allusive bandit. Then she found it.

There she was, Vanish, skipping onto a tour bus in Sydney, dragging Haweye after her with Thor and a civilian following after them.

She had flown right into Sharon’s hands. She smiled maliciously and quickly gathered her team.

-POV Change-

Once Daryl had calmed down a bit he stood up straight and then he saw it.

“Uh guys…” He stuttered.

“Be quiet Daryl, I’m thinking!” Thor shouted, then he saw it too. “Odin’s beard!”

Alexa and Clint turned around carefully and there it was.

A swarm of black helicopters thundered towards them, launchers ready.

“HOLD ONTO ME!!!” Alexa shouted as the front helicopter released a rocket towards them. 

Luckily Alexa teleported them away before the collision. The team stood on the road of the bridge. Clint yelled to the civilians to run off the bridge as some of the cables holding it up exploded above them. 

Thor called to Mjölnir, Alexa put her hood up and her face became invisible and Clint took out his travel bow and arrows and Daryl FUCKING LEGGED IT as the people in black battle suits landed on the bridge. 

“Hammer time!” Alexa said as she took out her two switch blades and charged along side Thor, Clint fired arrows at the helicopters and ushered away the civilians.

Alexa flipped, twirled, stabbed and punched through the invaders. Stabatha would be proud! 

Clint shot down a helicopter, making it crash in front of Alexa as she pulled some of her best wrestling moves on the unlucky son of a bitch who decided to take her on. 

Thor hammered his way through as he does and summoned lightning which he shot at the man creeping up to attack Alexa. They smiled at each other gratefully and continued to battle.

Alexa saw someone about to attack Clint so she teleported and flipped over Clint’s head and body slammed the dumbass.

“Show off!” Clint muttered and Alexa winked before teleporting back into the heart of the battle.

After a few more punches and helicopter crashes the swarm gave up and began retreating. 

“Is this something Loki would do?” Alexa asked Thor as he span his hammer threateningly.

“Yes but I didn’t see him” Thor muttered wondering if that could've been him.

Alexa teleported Thor back over to Clint and they started to trudge back to find Daryl and say goodbye before moving onto the next location.

London’s calling.


	11. Vanish : London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London now. But what discoveries will the new city bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys, London...

The helicopter ride was quiet. All three were stuck in their own minds about one thing or another. 

Clint was wondering who was in charge of the invasion, why then, why now, why them? Thor was wondering if he was any closer to finding his brother. He hoped he was. Whilst Alexa was nervous. She hadn’t gone back to London since… She was terrified.

Clint landed just outside of the city once again and Alexa walked out of the helicopter. It was late but she didn't need sleep like the other two. 

She breathed in and out slowly trying to keep the demons inside her. She wrapped her hoodie around herself tighter and stared at the few stars that could be seen. Memories of her mother were playing through her head. 

They always star gazed. Reciting the stories told by the small twinkles in the sky. Stories of distant lands and exciting adventures. Stories her father had told her mother before everything fell apart for them, before the mistake that is Alexa. 

She always blamed herself, thought she was the reason her father left. Her mother told her so many times that she wasn't but she’d never listen. She may have been her little star but she was his worst nightmare.

She felt someone swipe at the tear on her cheek and turned to see Clint. She didn’t need her real father as long as Clint was here. 

He pulled Alexa into a long over due hug. Before taking her back into the jet to keep warm and hopefully sleep.

-POV Change-

“They were here, sir.” a small man said timidly as he approached the two towering men in charge.

Loki snatched the papers out of the man’s hands and studied them. There they were, just as beautiful as he remembered. He felt tears start to prick at his eyes but they soon dried as Edward Pasco looked over his shoulder. He really hated him.

Loki clutched the papers to his chest and went to sit down on a chair away from his current nemesis.

There were pictures of them looking at the stars like they used to do all the time, one of them holding hands with the small bundle of joy as they walked through a woodland. Then one of a death certificate, make that two death certificates. A picture of two grave stones. No. The tears were coming back again in full force.

Loki screamed as he threw the papers to the floor. He stared angrily at the death certificates. He was too late. Then he saw the other papers.

A picture of a small girl in a dirty alley way. Another slightly older girl in a prison mugshot. Another of someone with no face with a large bag of money. Then one of the same no faced person with the arrow guy from New York.

Edward smiled as he saw Loki’s pained face. He would have Vanish back soon.


	12. Vanish : London Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the team to have a look around London, but what will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm working on some longer chapters to clear up a few things. These won't start yet but they're coming so beware and seriously any tips or questions anyone has just comment, sometimes I need a push in the right direction. Anyway here we go!

Alexa showed Thor where she used to live in the tiny bedsit and all the other alley ways she remembers that the Dr stalked her in before they headed to where she grew up. 

They search up and down the alley ways for any secret passage ways or unusual doors or markings. Unfortunately everything seemed in order, or as much as it could in a dark, dirty, ditch of an alley. 

She teleported them to the empty field where her childhood home once stood. Hoping that this might provide some kind of evidence for them.

“Well here we are guys. Home sweet home.” Alexa said trying to hold back the tears. She hadn't been back since that awful night all those years ago.

Clint put his arm around her shoulders as Thor walked up to the remains of the house to have a better look. Clint gently guided Alexa to the rubble so all three of them could look for any clues to where the Dr could be. 

“Lex why is there a picture of my brother in your house?” Thor asked holding up a charred picture of Loki and her mother. Alexa gingerly took the picture and looked into the burnt box that it was in. There was a letter and another small singed box in there.

“I don’t know, I've never seen this before.” Alexa whispered. Clint put his arm around Alexa again as she put the picture back in the box and picked up the letter. 

The letter had clearly never been opened and scrawled across the surface in a loopy cursive was printed Dorothy Hensen, Alexa's mother.

“I can’t open it.” Alexa whispered as she passed it shakily to Thor for him to open and read.

He opened it and took the letter out. “My dearest love, Dorothy. I cannot apologise enough for my behaviour, I realise now that my reaction was inappropriate. I am really so very happy that we are expecting a child and nothing would make me prouder than standing by your side and raising the little star that we have created. Unfortunately, our worst fear has come true. My father has forbidden my visits to you so this is good bye. I will always be with you as you will be with me. Loki.” He read.

Sobs racked Alexa’s body as she cried onto Clint's shoulder. Her father was a psychopath, a murderer, a god. This was too much for her. 

Thor reread the letter out of shock. He has a niece, Alexa is family, Loki has a child. All these thoughts were swimming through his head before he pushed them aside and joined the hug between Alexa and Clint. 

This mission just got complicated.

-POV Change-

Loki stood surveying the scene in front of him. His daughter crying on Hawkeye’s shoulder as his brother embraced them both.

His daughter. Alexa.

She was just as beautiful as her mother. Her hair was long and dark like Dorothy’s but her eyes, though filled with tears, were bright and mischievous like his. She was so grown up as well, he had missed so much of her life and that realisation was crushing him as he looked on.

All he wanted to do was go up to her, apologise for not being there. Be able to have his own daughter in his arms for the first time. She was crying and it was crushing him to watch but he couldn't stop himself. 

They were so close but he couldn't move. What if she hated him? What if she didn't want anything to do with him? It was best to leave. 

He watched for a little while longer before teleporting back to Dr Pasco and his minions. 

The next job, find Dorothy’s killer and make them pay. He wasn’t ready to go back to Asgard until they were dead.


	13. Vanish : Rest Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team needs a break before they continue, especially after a shock like that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all ok after that little plot twist (anyone notice the clues before?). Enjoy this little break because things are going to get insane!

After picking up the broken box Alexa teleported the team back to the helicopter.

Clint put the box into a compartment to go through later, right now he had to cheer Alexa up.

Alexa sat staring at the floor, her mind racing not being able to stick to anything. Her father was Loki, the god of mischief! Not only that but he is working with Dr Bastard! (She couldn't think of a better name). Surely Loki would kill the Dr and not join forces with him, he loved Dorothy - didn't he? A small cough brought Alexa out of her mind and to the two doofuses in front of her.

Thor and Clint stood in front of her with stupid grins on their faces.

“What now?” She asked exasperatedly.

Clint and Thor beamed at each other before Thor pinned her down and Clint tied her up and blindfolded her. Once she was restrained and stopped screaming, Clint started the helicopter whilst Thor watched on making sure she wouldn’t escape.

-Time Jump-

Clint landed the helicopter carefully, trying not to mess up the scenery around them too much. 

Thor carried Alexa out of the aircraft after Clint and onto the soft sand. He then put Alexa down on the ground and untied her.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!” both of the men shouted happily as Alexa stared in awe at everything around her.

They were on a beautiful beach that looked like something out of a post card picture. The sand was soft and warm and the setting sun was casting beautiful orange, pink and purple streaks across the sky. 

Alexa was, for once, speechless. The vast ocean stretching out in front of her somehow made her feel safe and protected, especially since her two favourite people are with her.

“Lex?” Clint whispered.

"Agog...u...dgcefav...gfwcaskjhxaweiwefc...g...wgfcli..."Alexa made some weird noises and the men both stared at her. 

“Are you ok?” Thor asked in a low tone but still pretty loud.

Alexa nodded and continued to stare at everything. “Thank you.”

“No problem you’re family, Lex. No matter who your real father is you will always be my daughter.” Clint said holding back his own tears at Alexa’s happy expression.

“And I, Lex, am now very proud to call you an Asgardian as well as my niece.” Thor said happily. 

Alexa couldn’t believe it. For years she had no family and no real friends and now she has all that and more. 

The three of them sat on the beach for a few more hours watching the sunset and looking at the stars. They all listened to Alexa as she recited the stories her mother used to tell her. Ones of princesses, lost loves and far away galaxies. Ones of good winning over evil and brave, strong people fighting for what they believe in. 

Our little weird, dysfunctional family slept peacefully underneath the stars that night. A welcomed calm to their normally frantic lives.

If Alexa’s plan was right then they’d have a huge battle on their hands tomorrow. It's not everyday you get to fight your arch nemesis and father.

It’s up to you, New York.


	14. Vanish : New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York. Our family have made it - but are they ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit long but clears up a lot of stuff so enjoy.

The team were getting ready whilst they were not flying since only Clint was qualified to drive. (Not like Alexa and Thor offered but nearly crashed it so Clint refused.)

Clint was counting his arrows after putting his tactical suit on. Thor was polishing Mjölnir carefully and whispering sweet encouraging things to it. Alexa had just changed into her suit almost screaming at how much she missed it, especially the boots! Clint gave her her katanas and she nearly cried.

“My babies!” She squealed. “Oh how I've missed you!”

Thor looked up from his polishing. She was his niece alright.

Clint rolled his eyes and took off. They were ready.

-Time Jump-

Clint landed on the pad at the Avengers Tower. 

Alexa adjusted her mask before making her face invisible. Thor swung Mjölnir around a bit and Clint carefully put his arrows over his shoulder. 

Thor walked out of the helicopter first to survey the scene and hopefully spot his brother. Clint was next with one arrow in his hand ready to fire, then Alexa bringing up the rear.

There was a thick fog blanket laying across New York, restricting their view considerably. A heavy electric feeing was wound through the air, putting the team on edge. However, there was no invasion.

“LOKI!” Thor boomed, his voice sending shockwaves through the air. 

“Why is there no one here?!” Clint grumbled irritably “They could've at least had the decency to leave a message but no just leave us looking stupid!”

“Calm your tits Shimada!” Alexa hissed feeling very uncomfortable. “We’ve been stood up, its not the end of the world.”

The team waited for a few more hours before giving up and going back to the farm for a break and a rethink. Also Thor needed to wash his underwear.

-POV Change-

Sharon stood in a conference room with her team, all of them staring intently at the footage they had of Vanish.

“It is of paramount importance we find her.” She said trying to be as powerful as she could be.

“But why?” One brave agent asked. “She hasn't broken the law since breaking out of jail. Shouldn’t we prioritise finding Captain America, the Falcon and the Winter Soldier or even the Dr that broke out not too long ago, the one that was hunting her down?”

Sharon gave him a dark death glare. “Dr Edward Pasco is innocent, that I am sure of. This Vanish character ruined his life, I think he is entitled to hunt her down.”

“But how can you be so sure. Not only has he stalked this girl from a very young age, it has been proved conclusively that he has committed around 400,000 murders in the last two decades, including the late old senator of Texas, Tabatha Wright.” Another agent piped up.

“Senator Tabatha Wright was a criminal. Besides, she committed suicide by inflicting herself with multiple stab wounds.” Sharon said emotionlessly. “Dr Pasco is a good man, driven wild by his emotions and genius. It is a disappointment in this day and age that passion is mistaken for insanity.”

“But he is a psychopath! He was diagnosed whilst he was in jail.” A wave of agreeing murmurs followed this statement.

“You know nothing about this man! You don't know him as well as I do! He is a smart, passionate man twisted by Vanish to become this ‘psychopath’ you accuse him to be! He was always loving and caring whilst we were together.” Sharon reflected.

This was followed by a murmur of biased and should be taken off the case.

“I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! DO YOU FORGET I AM A DESCENDANT OF THE GREAT AGENT PEGGY CARTER?! You will follow my orders, whether you agree with me or not, otherwise you will be spend the rest of your career in a jail cell.” She hissed at the room causing all of them to shut up and look terrified. Sharon smiled. Soon Vanish would be in her grasp again and she could finish what Edward wanted to do for such along time. 

-POV Change-

“What’s the matter with you?” Pasco drawled patronisingly.

Loki glared at him before continuing to brood like a grumpy cat.

“Cat got your tongue?” the Dr smiled sickeningly as Loki’s skin visibly crawled in disgust of this maggot of a man.

“What’s the matter with me hm? How about the love of my life was murdered and so was my only child. But it turns out my daughter is alive and well and is some sort of…”

“Menace to society?” the maggot grinned.

“No.” Loki stood up tall. “She is of Asgard and I will not tolerate you disrespecting by family, let alone my daughter!” He seethed angrily. “Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do.”

“And what would that be? Terrorising New York again?” Edward knew he was getting under his skin and was loving it.

“No, as a matter of fact I am hunting for a murderer - and making them pay.” Loki smiled to himself. The thought of revenge sounded very sweet.

“Well you won’t have to look far.” 

Loki turned sharply and stormed angrily towards the Dr until he was all up in his grill. (sorry couldn't help it.) “What are you keeping from me?”

“Your daughter is more of a villain than you think…”


	15. Vanish : What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are back at the base (aka the farm) but what will be revealed and will Thor be able to wash his underwear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little long (or it felt like it when I was writing it!) so bare with me. Spoiler alert: the battle is coming soon! Enjoy the calm whilst it lasts.

Alexa sat at the table spinning a knife around her fingers. Clint was throwing darts at the dart board, which was a bit pointless considering he never misses. Laura was helping Thor work the washing machine - with great difficulty.

“How hard can it be to work a washing machine?” Laura asked exasperatedly as Clint pulled a bottle of wine out from the cupboard and two glasses. “Asgard must not be very technologically advanced.”

“Well he does talk like he just walked straight out of a shakespearian play.” Clint laughed as he poured the two glasses. “I can’t believe your Asgardian, Lex. Lex?”

“Hm?” She hummed as she looked up from her knife.

“Never mind - are you alright?” He said in his concerned dad tone.

“Yeah sure just thinking…” She mused, whilst Laura and Clint shared a look.

A spell of quiet rained over the farm as the children were asleep and Thor was busy putting in the detergent and pressing the final buttons.

“What a wonderful machine you have Lady Laura.” Thor mused as he wondered into the kitchen. He sat down next to Alexa and nudged her. “Lex, I have something to ask you.”

“Shoot, Pikachu.” She half smiled as she sat up.

“Would you like to return to Asgard with me?” Thor asked with a huge smile on his face.

“Wait wait wait - Asgard?!” Clint exclaimed as he stood up, his chair scraping angrily.

“Clint sit down.” Laura said through gritted teeth before pulling him back into his seat.

“I know she will be very safe there Clint.” Thor assured him.

“And it would be cool to see it.” Alexa muttered as her smile grew. “I’ll do it! I’ll come with you!” 

“No! It’s too far! I… I forbid it!” Clint argued whilst slamming a hand on the table.

“But it’s my home… realm?” Thor nodded and Alexa crossed her arms triumphantly.

"But this is your home Lex. This planet." He countered.

"But I never fit in here and it's not like I can never come back, right?" Thor nodded again in agreement and the both turned to give Clint puppy-dog eyes.

“Is there anything I can do to talk you out of this?” Clint begged.

“Nope.” Alexa said popping the p for extra emphasis. Clint sighed and nodded reluctantly, he was getting too old for this!

Thor and Alexa hugged whilst Clint fidgeted nervously in his chair. His little Alexa, going to Asgard. A foreign realm. Would she be alright?

“Oooooh I’m so excited! A new adventure!” Alexa squealed as she kicked her legs excitedly.

“There are so many things for you to see. The rainbow bridge, the castle, you can meet your grandfather. And someday the realm will be yours to rule.” Thor said staring majestically into the middle distance.

“Wait, WHAT?!” Both Alexa and Clint yelled.

“You are our future Queen, Lex. Possibly sooner than we think.” Thor smiled as Alexa stared at him like he had grown another fifteen heads.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Me a Queen! I’m barely even a Qu, let alone an een!” She said pacing up and down the kitchen. “And soon! I mean how soon? How fucking soon?!!!” She shook Thor by his t shirt as she screamed the last sentence in his face.

“Ok ok, Lex calm down. Lets think of something else.” Laura soothed as she slowly unlatched Thor from Alexa’s grip and sat her back down. “Like my washing machine pumping out bubbles!” Thor looked sheepishly at Laura before getting up and wading through the bubbles, that were nearly foaming out the door, to turn the machine off and then wade back and shut the door on his destruction. “How about we look in that box you brought in Clint.” She said as she gave Alexa a motherly hug, trying to forget the mess she had just seen.

“Oh, thats a good idea actually.” Clint said as he stood up and fetched the box. “We’ve read the letter, seen the picture. What about this box, Lex?” He asked whilst flicking through it's contents.

He handed her the box. “I’ve never seen it before.” She murmured quizzically. “Thor?”

“No, I can’t say I have.” He replied, curiously looking over the box in her hands. 

“Open it, Lex. What’s the worst that could happen?” Laura cooed with her hands placed comfortingly of Alexa’s shoulders.

Alexa sighed and gently traced the surface of the box. “It’s dusty.” She said absentmindedly as she blew away the dust to reveal a black velvet box. Carefully she lifted the hinged lid.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” 

“FUCKING SHIT, THOR! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!!” Alexa yelled as she tried to clam her heart beat. 

“It’s just a necklace.” Laura said putting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing probably a bit too hard.

“No, it’s not just a necklace… It’s an infinity stone.” 

“Excuse me, a what now?” Clint asked as he wondered around to have a look.

“An infinity stone. More specifically the soul stone. Loki and I found it on our travels to find our father.” Thor said as if it was the most mystical and interesting thing anyone would ever say.

“That means Loki had been back to your old home, Lex.” Laura exclaimed, squeezing Alexa’s shoulder.

“I’m going to call Fury.” Clint said as he wondered to a phone.

“But, I don’t understand.” Alexa pondered as she lifted the necklace out of the box. “Why would he give me this?”

There was loud smash as Clint dropped the phone he was holding, causing Alexa to jump. 

“OH MY GOD!”

“ODIN’S BEARD!”

“HOLY SHIT!”

“What? Guys, why are you looking at me like I’m a ghost?” Alexa asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

Laura gently guided Alexa to a full length mirror.

“Oh my fucking gods!”


	16. Vanish : Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened to Vanish? I mean, what else could happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones short. I'm saving the larger surprise for the next chapter!

There Alexa stood. Except she didn’t.

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Alexa said as she flashed between being visible and not.

“Your invisible. Like properly invisible.” Clint said as he started to get over the shock.

Alexa put the necklace down and tried to go completely invisible, but to no avail. She then picked it back up and tried again, very successfully. “This is insane!” Alexa screeched excitedly. “But how?”

“Your powers must be controlled by your soul. The soul stone amplifies your power so you can now become fully invisible.” Thor explained.

“You know your smarter than you look, Pikachu.” Alexa laughed. 

“Do you know what this means?” Laura asked. Thor and Clint gave her a confused look.

“Seriously?” Alexa laughed. “Loki was in London!”

“So…” Clint waved his hands to make Alexa continue.

“So that’s where they must be!” Thor boomed happily.

“Well, that is unless they’ve moved.” Alexa corrected. "But they're probably still there!"

-POV Change-

“Right men. This is a battle to remember for generations. A battle to start and end all battles. This is the start of our future of purity - of power - of perfection.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“And vengeance.” the Dr added with a smile that would make shit crawl back up someones ass.

Loki nodded. Was this really happening? Was he really going to kill his own daughter? Something didn’t make sense.  
The jet flew angrily through the sky, heading to the one place they knew she had to be.

-POV Change-

“We have a lead, Agent Carter.” said one agent as they displayed a dark jet flying towards a secluded area. 

“Excellent work. Everyone suit up!” Sharon commanded as she walked briskly to her helicopter. “Don’t worry Edward, I’m coming.”


	17. Vanish : The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

“Daddy, look?” Cooper said happily as he pointed at a large swarm of black in the sky.

Clint walked over to his son and looked out the window. “Laura, code red!” Clint yelled as he rushed to find all his children (that includes Alexa and Thor). Once they were all gathered, Laura took the children to a shelter under the house as Thor, Clint and Alexa suited up.

They gathered on the porch ready to kick some ass!

“Are you forgetting something?” Thor asked Alexa as she wondered out of the house, adjusting her mask.

She looked at him blankly (literally) and Clint draped the necklace around her neck before fastening it. Alexa was now completely invisible.

“Stay safe out there, princess.” Clint half joked.

“You too, Shimada.” Alexa smiled back (not that he could see).

“That’s it! I’m banning you from Overwatch!” Clint said with a laugh.

“Come now, it is time to fight!” Thor said darkly as he started to wonder into a large field, away from the house with Alexa and Clint following him.

The first helicopter landed and out ran around twenty agents. 

“Oh no, the CIA are back!” Clint yelled sarcastically as he shot at the still flying crafts. "I'm soooo scared!" 

Alexa was spinning and slicing her way through the agents, scaring them shitless as the invisible, silent force took them out one by one.

Thor was the complete opposite. Shouting, screaming and grunting his way through the multiplying agents as he, somehow, expertly manoeuvred the hammer in his mad frenzy.

Alexa teleported into a flying helicopter, easily taking out all it’s inhabitants before moving onto the next one. The helicopters were falling into the field, dramatically crashing in large explosions. 

Then a dark jet approached the field. 

“Loki.” Thor growled as the jet landed in the field. Thor flew over to the jet to greet his brother. “Loki!” He shouted as he easily took out the men that were running to attack him.

Alexa reappeared next to Clint after she’d taken down the helicopters in close proximity. Bullets were flying from the newly approaching wave of invaders as Alexa span her katanas, propelling the bullets into the invaders on the ground.

“Where’s Thor?” Alexa asked.

“No idea!” Clint replied as he took down another helicopter.

The pair continued to fight until Alexa heard some very loud yelling.

“You ok here, bird brain?” She asked.

“Of course! Go!”

Alexa teleported to the other side of the helicopter pile to see Thor and Loki locked in a battle of their own. She ensured she was completely invisible before teleporting to stand on top of the jet they were fighting next to.

“Where is she?!” Loki yelled.

“Why should I tell you?” Thor yelled back.

“I am her father!” Loki screamed as he took a stab at his brother with his staff.

“I will never tell! You will only hurt her!” Thor boomed back as he blocked the staff, nearly knocking Alexa off her feet with the force of his voice.

“She killed Dorothy!” Loki seethed, the words still feeling dead in his mouth.

“No - he did!” Thor growled as he glared at the Dr, who was just emerging from the craft.

The Dr smiled at Thor and Loki. 

“EDWARD!” Sharon smiled as she approached her old love.

“Miss Carter?” Thor wondered as she kissed the Dr’s cheek. The brothers stared confusedly at the pair as they meandered down to face them.

“You vile, loathsome…”

“Bastard!” Thor finished for Loki before they began to fight them. Loki against Sharon, Thor against the Dr.

Alexa watched the battle in front of her, unable to move. Her father was fighting the woman who wanted her dead. Her uncle was battling the man who wanted her to suffer. She wanted to fight but couldn’t. She wanted to go back to Clint but couldn’t. She was stuck watching them punch each other senseless.

Eventually Loki knocked Sharon down and knocked her out. Turning to help his brother fight the menace that threatened his family.

“Do you know how long I've wanted this? How long I've waited to fight an Asgardian? Especially you Thor.” Edward smiled as he took in the moment. “And do this…” He smiled as he took out a large ornately decorated dagger and stabbed Thor straight though the chest.

“NNNNOOOOOOO!!!” Alexa screamed as she watched her uncle crumple under the vile maggot’s blade. Tears streamed down her face as she jumped off the jet and ran to attack the man.

She slashed at the Dr as he blocked her blades. Loki watched in shock as his daughter fluctuated from invisible to visible. He could feel her anger radiating off of her. See the tears rapidly streaming down her face. Eventually she got the upper hand on the Dr as she sliced his unprotected face, causing him to scream in pain. He crashed onto his knees. She then kicked him sharply on the jaw, making him fall back unconscious.

Alexa stood over him, breathing heavily before making her way to Thor’s side. Clint climbed over the pile of helicopters and walked over to Alexa as she crouched next to her uncle’s lifeless body. He put his arm around her shoulders as tears spilt onto his cheeks, meeting Alexa’s on the ground.

Clint looked up after a moment, seeing Loki. He ground his teeth and took some handcuffs from off of his belt. He walked over to Loki and handcuffed him without an issue to his surprise. Some CIA agents came over and took Loki to a cell on one of their air crafts and then returned to retrain and take them away.

Clint then returned to Alexa’s side. 

She sat with her legs crossed and held Thor's lifeless hand in her smaller one. Clint sat down next to her and hugged her when some agents took his body away. 

What has the world gotten for them next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am so sorry! If you hate me its fine but it just happened and yeah. Sorry. Feel free to kill me.


	18. Vanish : The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is dead. Pasco, Sharon and Loki are in jail. What will Alexa and Clint do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is our last chapter. I have plans for another instalment but I won't start writing that for a while. Thanks for reading!

Alexa sat in the field next to Mjölnir. She was meditating whilst wearing her necklace, allowing her to get some privacy and practice using it. Mediating always helped her control her powers, it helped her cleanse her soul and focus on the now, instead of her past experiences and emotions. She found since wearing the necklace she needed to have complete control over her mind and body, she had to allow the stone to strengthen her soul and in doing so she entered a Jedi-like state. It was all very complicated but she was getting there.

Clint watched her from the fence surrounding the field. He knew he shouldn't disturb her but she was leaving later on that day and there was so much he wanted to say. 

A couple of days after Thor death, Alexa decided to go to Asgard and attend the funeral and celebrate Thor’s life the way he would've wanted. She knew that Asgard will probably become her new home and she may never return to Earth but she was strangely ok with that. A fresh start in a new world was something she had craved since she was that little girl on the streets.

She finished up her meditating and touched the hammer gently, paying her respects one last time before standing up and walking over to Clint.

“Have you packed everything?” Clint asked as he hopped off the fence.

“Yes, Dad. Stop worrying!” She laughed nudging him on the shoulder as they walked back to the house to wait for Fury to come and bring Loki.

Once Fury had arrived with Loki, everyone began lining up on the porch to say goodbye to Alexa. Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel all hugged her tightly with small tears in their eyes at saying good bye to their big sister. 

“Hey, no tears you promised!” Alexa said as she wiped their cheeks and booped them on the nose. They smiled sadly and let her go.

Laura was next and she gave Alexa a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead whilst trying to keep her tears in for her children. Alexa chuckled and swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned to Clint.

Tears were overflowing from his eyes as he grabbed Alexa and squeezed her as tightly as he could. “I love you, never forget that.” he whispered in her ear. 

“I love you too, Dad.” she whispered back, squeezing him even tighter before moving away and wiping her eyes. “Well, I’ll see you all soon.” She piped up before picking up her bag and turning to walk towards Loki and Fury.

“Good luck, princess.” Fury said as he shook Alexa’s hand. His stony face cracked slightly as he tried to keep his tear ducts under control.

“You know how to contact me, Hook.” Alexa winked before turning to Loki with an emotionless expression. She grabbed his arm with a tight grip causing him to wince. “Hemidall? Can we come to Asgard, please.” Alexa said nervously before turning and waving to her little family on the porch as a large beam surrounded them and transported them to Asgard.

-Time Jump-

Alexa stood in her bedroom with a few maids flustering around her. She was dressed in a long white dress with a long train and gold detailing on the bodice. The whole thing glowed in the light coming from the balcony looking over the castle grounds. Her hair was pinned back and curled so it flowed down her back with a golden headband wrapped around her forehead. He necklace was polished so it shone even brighter than usual. 

“Are you ready, your highness?” One of the maids asked.

“Uh, yeah sure. And it’s just Alexa or Lex, no 'your highness' is necessary.” She laughed nervously, playing with the rings she was wearing. “Ok, lets do this.”

Alexa walked down the aisle with her head held high as her people cheered and applauded her. She waved graciously at them. 

Odin sat on his throne with an approving smile. Hemidall, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three lined the stair case with wide smiles on their faces as Alexa nelt at the bottom step, making sure her high heel didn’t poke a hole in her satin dress. She looked up cautiously making eye contact with her grandfather and placing a bright smile on her face.

There was a brief pause for the applause to die down for Odin to speak. “Do you swear to guard the nine realms?”

“I swear.” Alexa replied.

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition for the good of the realm?”

“I swear.” Alexa said a little more confidently and a small nod to Odin.

He smiled. “Then on this day, I, Odin, your grandfather, proclaim you Queen.”

A huge wave of cheers and applause rained down onto Alexa as she climbed the stair case to hug Odin and then take her place on the throne.

That night was Thor’s funeral after the coronation celebration. Alexa placed a white lily on his chest as he traveled past on the boat. All was silent as a guard fired the flaming arrow at the vessel, setting it alight. 

Tears flowed down Alexa’s cheeks as she watched the boat transform into a red and silver constellation. 

He was gone. 

Odin gently lead Alexa inside and escorted her to the feast in Thor's honour. There was much to discuss, but that was for another time.

As they walked into the room, Hemidall called to everyone “All hail Queen Alexa!”

“Hail Queen Alexa!”


End file.
